1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spin stabilized carrier projectile including at least two submunition projectiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carrier projectiles are disclosed, for example, in Flume, "Artilleriemunition: Bessere Wirkung im Ziel" [Artillery Ammunition - Better Effect On Target], in Wehrtechnik [Defense Technology], 1985, Volume 10, pages 112-120. In this example the carrier projectile is shot with the aid of a cannon. The carrier projectile includes two or more target seeking submunition bodies which are ejected from the projectile at a given point in time. After ejection the submunition bodies initially decelerate and experience reduction in spin. Customarily, the reduction in velocity is effected with the aid of a parachute and the spin is reduced with the aid of so-called spin fins. As soon as the velocity and spin of the submunition bodies have been reduced to preselected values, the spin fins and the parachute required to reduce velocity are ejected. Then another parachute opens and the submunition body floats to the ground while being allowed to perform the rotating movement for the purpose of scanning the target area.
As soon as a target has been detected by the submunition body an active portion of the body is ignited so that a projectile forming charge is produced which then hits the target. The primary drawback in this prior art ammunition is that the subminition bodies fly into the target area in close proximity to one another and therefore they hit one certain target while other targets in the target region are not hit.
It has been proposed to effect reduction of spin and deceleration of the submunition bodies by means of a woven brake disk and this brake disk will be described in detail below in connection with the description of the drawing figures.